


Haru's New Baby

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [12]
Category: Free!
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, a story from my fanfic.net account, baby makoto, but not a bad feeling jealous but little bit of jealous, confessing, idk - Freeform, jealous Haru, kind of correcting any errors i see, like over stupid little things, makoharu fluff, may have missed alot but oh well, maybe this can go in my makoharu fluff series idk, what else, ye imma put it there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lightning storm, Makoto turns into a baby. Leaving Haru and the swim club (including Rin) to watch over him and find a way to change him back to his normal self. Makoharu fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> from my FF.net account that i am retouching.

Haru peeked out the window staring at the pitch black sky. It wasn't long before another round of lightning illuminated the night with web-like patterns.

The news had warned the town of incoming lightning storms earlier that day. They advised everyone to stay inside where they were safe from any harm that may come with the storm.

When Haru heard of the advisement he told Makoto to sleep over at his house. When Makoto asked why, Haru just shrugged, but Makoto accepted the invitation nevertheless.

Haru looked worryingly at the distance of the lightning to his house. Just a few minutes ago the lightning seemed too far to have been a worry but now it moved as if it was inching closer and closer. He closed the curtain and made his way to Makoto who was sitting on his bed.

Makoto was hugging a pillow to his large chest, making the pillow seem tiny in comparison. Haru sat down and put an arm around the larger boy’s shoulders. Makoto leaned into him relaxing a bit, but tensed right back up when another bolt of lightning shook the house.

"Makoto,” Haru said looking deep into the green eyes he had become so familiar with throughout their years of friendship. "It's okay" he assured.

Makoto offered him a weary smile. "I'm fine Haru," he lied in order to put up a front so that his friend wouldn't worry.

"No, come here," Haru demanded, climbing further onto the bed so that his back was leaning against the wall. He widening his legs, allowing Makoto to sit between them. Makoto obliged, leaning his head back to lay against Haru’s chest.

It had been several years since they last did this. Haru learned that whenever Makoto was scared, he tended to relax with physical contact. Whether it just be clutching Haru’s hand or snuggling at night after a stressful day. Either way, if he could provide Makoto with any relief, he was happy.

The two boys no longer had boundaries between them. Their long years of friendship had brought them closer than ever, boundaries broken by time. They still were best friends, but Haru’s love for Makoto was blossoming into something more romantic, leaving behind his brotherly love for quick kisses when he thought the other boy wouldn't notice.

Today was no exception to these chaste kisses. With the larger boy leaning onto his chest, Haru leaned onto Makoto’s head and softly kissed the tips of his hair. A sigh escaped Makoto’s lips and Haru quickly pulled his face up, straightening out Makoto’s hair as he tried to cover up his display of affection.

Makoto slowly let out a long breath of air, easing all the tension out of his body. Haru kept him between his legs until they both fell asleep.

It wasn't long till Haru woke up with another flash lighting up the already bright room. He had all the lights on throughout the house so Makoto would feel more secure.

He looked down at the boy in front of him, taking in all that he could. His eyes grazing every inch of Makoto’s sleeping peaceful face.

He was interrupted from his admiration by a loud crash of lightning that made him jump. Worrying for Makoto, he wrapped his arms tighter around him, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Luckily, the large boy was a heavy sleeper, so these loud bangs came to no bother for him.

Haru looked at the window nervously. The lightning was now getting dangerously close to his house, closer than he was comfortable with.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Bracing himself for another loud round of lightning. He opened one eye questioningly as he was met with no sound at all. Confused by the sudden silence, he slipped out from under Makoto and walked to the window, covering Makoto’s sleeping body with a blanket.

Now closer to the window, he grabbed the curtain and looked outside. Everything looked frozen in place, almost as if time had stopped outside of his house.

The water from the rain now lay in still puddles. The sky was pitch black from the lack of lightning that stopped just seconds ago. Creating a suspenseful silence that seemed to envelop Haru like a blanket of worry.

He felt nervous and jittery, as if something bad was about to happen. He couldn't quite pinpoint what the feeling was, but he only felt it getting worse. As if on cue to the worsening bad feeling in Haru’s stomach, a huge bolt of lightning struck the ground right next to Haru’s bedroom window.

The house shook violently, which caused the lights to shut off. Soon the house was shrouded in complete darkness. Haru ran to Makoto, ready to console him if he woke, but there was no Makoto to console. Lying in his place was the sheet that covered him while he was sleeping.

Jumping on the bed, Haru searched for his friend. "Where are you?" He asked, now a bit scared at his best friend's sudden disappearance. The house remained quiet, the lightning no longer striking nearby. Regaining his composure Haru took a deep breath and calmly grabbed the sheets, throwing them off the bed.

Haru stared mouth agape at the figure asleep on his bed. "What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finds out who the baby is

Haru looked down at the small baby who slept on his bed. He was peacefully tangled in the clothes Makoto wore when he fell asleep.

"Who are you? Where’s Makoto?" Haru asked as he grabbed a flashlight and shined it on the small face before him. Upon closer inspection, Haru realized that this baby looked just like Makoto.

He was a chubby little boy with light brown hair that barely reached his forehead. His round pink cheeks were moving as if sucking on a non-existent bottle.

"You look like Makoto," Haru told the sleeping baby, repeating his thoughts in words.

The baby stirred when he heard Haru’s voice. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Haru, a gentle smile spreading across his face. Haru looked at the baby, his eyes watching him closely.

Green eyes met blue.

"Very cute," Haru stated as a light blush spread across his face. He turned off the flashlight when the lights suddenly turned back on, now getting a clear view of the baby. He watched the baby with flushed cheeks as it reached out for him. Not wanting to disappoint, he picked him up and held him against his chest, Makoto’s oversized T-shirt draping over his little body. The baby grabbed Haru’s cheeks and started playing around with his face. He poked and grabbed Haru, bubbling sounds escaping his pink lips. Haru maintained eye contact as the baby played with his face.

He only knew of one boy who had such bright green eyes, and that was Makoto.

"Are you Makoto?" Haru asked the baby.

Recognition flashed across his small face at the familiar name. Haru caught this recognition and concluded that the child in front of him was in fact, his gentle green eyed friend.

"Makoto," Haru breathed in relief as he hugged the child to him who in turn snuggled into his neck. He set the child down on his bed and searched for something for him to wear. After all, he couldn't let him stay in an oversized T-shirt.

Of course, his clothes wouldn't fit him, and he definetely had no baby clothes lying around the house. He looked around his room, trying to come up with an idea.

While looking around, his eyes stopped at a stuffed bear Makoto had given him on his seventh birthday. It wore a cute little dolphin onesie that had fins and a snout. He grabbed the bear and tore off the costume.

"This will look very good on you," he assured Makoto as he slipped it over his little body. It fit him perfectly.

"You should dress like this more often,” he teased as he poked Makoto’s cheek with his index finger, causing a giggle to escape the happy boy. Haru smiled fondly at the baby sitting on his bed. He was kneeling down on the floor with his chin resting on the edge of the bed so they were almost at eye level. Makoto crawled over to him and threw himself on top of Haru’s head. Haru laughed and turned the baby’s body around so that he was resting on his shoulders. He grabbed his hands and made his way to the kitchen.

Makoto giggled at each step down the stairs; which in turn made Haru smile. When he finally made it to the kitchen, he placed Makoto on a chair and cooked himself some mackerel.

When he finished cooking the fish, he sat down at the table and started to eat. He looked across the table about to offer Makoto some fish but was surprised to see the chair empty.

"Ru!"

Haru turned his head, searching for the source of the small noise.

"Ru!"

He felt something touch his knee. Looking under the table, he found Makoto sitting on the floor looking up at him with curious eyes. "Ru!" The small boy exclaimed happily once Haru noticed him.

"Who's Ru?" Haru inquired, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What are you even doing under the table?" He asked as he picked up Makoto and set him on his lap.

Makoto replied with an innocent smile. Haru continued eating his mackerel with his small friend playfully tugging at his ears.

"Do you want any?" Haru asked as he put a piece in front of the boy’s mouth.

Makoto shook his head furiously. He blew a raspberry right in front of Haru’s face.

"Well you don't have to eat it, he mumbled as he finished the food and began to pick up after himself.

Once Haru cleaned up his mess, he took Makoto to the living room and started watching tv. Makoto giggled multiple times at the figures on the moving screen. After watching an entertaining documentary on marine animals, Haru looked up at the clock.

"Maybe we should go to bed Makoto. It’s already eleven." Haru said as he picked up the sleepy boy.

Once he set him on his shoulder, Makoto made himself comfortable by snuggling into Haru’s neck. Haru made the way to his room setting Makoto down on the bed.

He walked over to the light switch and turned off the lights, shrouding the room in darkness. He immediately heard a soft whimper come from where Makoto was laying. Quickly turning the light back on, he ran over to his friend.

Makoto looked up at him, lips shaking in a pout with tears already pooling in his large green eyes.

Haru gasped "Makoto. I am sorry, don't be scared. I am here… I am here,” he apologized, reaching his hands out to provide some reassurance.

Makoto whimpered again, crawling towards Haru who embraced him gently and lay with him on the bed.

"I am sorry," Haru apologized into Makoto’s soft hair.

He now lay on his side holding a curled up Makoto in his arms. Haru too comfortable to notice the light he had left on

"Goodnight Makoto," he whispered to the sleeping boy as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want a baby Makoto


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru invites Nagisa, Rei, and Rin over to explain what has happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WERE SO MANY MISTAKES IN THIS FIC LIKE WOWOW IT TOOK FOREVER TO CORRECT AND EVEN NOW IT AINT THAT GOOD but in all fairness this was one of my first fics so still

The next day Haru woke up to a light pressure on his stomach. Opening his sleepy eyes, he was greeted by baby Makoto sitting on top of him.

"Good morning Makoto," he greeted to the bubbly child.

"Ru!" Makoto chimed with a huge smile on his face. Haru’s small smile turned into a grimace at the strange name.

"Who is this Ru?" he asked expectantly. Makoto ignored him and slipped off the bed, crawling to Haru’s nightstand where he grabbed his phone and stuck the corner of it into his mouth. Haru grabbed the phone away from him, and replaced it with the bear he took the onesie from.

"Here take this instead," he told Makoto who happily grabbed the soft toy. He flipped open the phone. Maybe he should tell the team about this. He texted each boy, including Rin. All with the same message.

_Meet up at my house something has happened to Makoto_.

Sending out the message, he waited patiently for their arrival.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Makoto looked up at Haru, his questioning eyes wide from the loud knock on the door. Haru picked him up and set him in front of the tv in his living room.

"Stay here," he ordered as he walked out of the living room.

Opening the door slowly, Haru was surprised to see all the boys gathered together on his porch. Nagisa, Rei, and Rin looked expectantly at Haru.

"What has happened to Makoto-senpai? Is he okay?" Rei asked.

"He's fine… sort of." Haru mumbled as he ushered them inside the house. He walked to the living room signaling for the boys to follow.

"Where is Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked looking around the living room.

"He's somewhere here," Haru murmured, looking at the empty spot where Makoto once sat.

"I told him to stay still," Haru told them.

The boys now gave each other questioning glances as he searched under the pillows on the couch.

"I am pretty sure Makoto wouldn't fit under a pillow Haru. Have you seen the size of him?" Rin teased with a smirk.

"That's actually why I asked you guys to come," Haru grumbled, still preoccupied with finding Makoto.

"Ah, I know where he is." Haru made his way to the kitchen, all three boys following closely behind, still confused as to why Haru had called them over.

Haru kneeled down and grabbed Makoto from under the kitchen table.

"Found you," he announced as he hoisted him up on his shoulders, earning a happy laugh from the baby.

The boys just stared at the baby on Haru’s shoulder. Haru stared evenly back at them, waiting for them to recognize the child as Makoto.

"Are you perhaps babysitting a relative of Makoto-senpai’s?" Rei asked, waving at the baby who was now looking at him with a sweet smile. Nagisa walked up to Haru and inspected the baby at a closer angle.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say this was Makoto, Haru-chan!" Nagisa joked.

Makoto laughed at the bubbly blonde who was making silly faces at him.

"It is Makoto," Haru stated with a serious face.

"Shut up Haru. Now tell us what’s wrong with Makoto." Rin chastised as he grabbed the baby from Haru’s shoulders and spun him around. Makoto laughed gleefully, giving Rin a hug afterwards. Earning Rin a glare from Haru.

"Your pretty cute little guy. What’s your name?" Rin asked Makoto who looked at Haru, confusion in his bright green eyes. Haru grabbed Makoto from Rin’s arms and pressed him to his chest.

"His name is Makoto. He _is_ Makoto,” he explained.

"That is highly improbable Haruka-senpai. You see, Makoto is a seventeen year old male. This child is around the age of two. While they do have many similarities in their looks, they are in fact, not the same person." Rei explained with a self-satisfied smile gracing his lips.

"Nope, this is Makoto." Haru said, trying to convince the boys.

"I believe you Haru-chan!" Nagisa shouted as he grabbed Makoto and held him in front of his face.

"Hi Mako-chan, it’s me Nagisa!" he exclaimed to Makoto who shouted gleefully, his small chubby hands waving in the air. Nagisa walked over to Rei and offered him the baby.

"Carry him Rei-chan." Nagisa ordered as he grabbed Rei’s hands and began to settle Makoto between them.

"No Nagisa-kun! I don't know how to properly hold children! What if I drop him and he gets injured?" Rei stiffened when the baby was placed in his arms.

Makoto noticed his obvious discomfort and gripped Reis cheeks between his chubby hands. He looked into his eyes and smiled his signature angelic smile.

Rei recognized the gentle expression immediately. "Impossible," he guffawed. "This is scientifically impossible Haruka senpai! There is absolutely no way Makoto-senpai could have transformed into a baby! How did this happen!?" he asked incredulously.

"During the lightning storm last night." Haruka told him.

Makoto reached out for Haru with a loud "Ru!"

"Aww Haru-chan, he knows your name!" Nagisa said smiling at Haru and Makoto.

"Can you say my name Makoto? It's Nagisa but you can call me NaNa." Nagisa asked Makoto who still had his arms out, reaching for Haru from Reis arms.

Haru grabbed him and set him on his hip. "So you were saying my name all along?" he asked Makoto who gave a slight nod.

"Wait! You all believe that is Makoto?!" Rin asked the both Rei and Nagisa who were now fawning over Makoto.

"As improbable as it is, this child shares too many characteristics, both physically and mentally with Makoto-senpai for him to just be a relative of his." Rei explained.

"What do you mean mentally?" Rin asked, confused by Reis logic.

"When this child smiled at me, he had the same gentleness in his eyes just like Makoto-senpai did when I was just learning how to swim. So that led me to believe that this may in fact be Makoto-senpai." Rei explained once again.

"I just believe whatever Haru-chan says!" Nagisa exclaimed, smiling at Rin who looked at him disapprovingly.

"Well I wont stand for any of this bull shit!" Rin exclaimed as he turned away from the group of boys.

"Tsk tsk tsk Rin-chan. Watch your language, you are in front of a child." Nagisa scolded, his face sporting a disappointed pout.

Rin turned around to glare at Nagisa but was stopped midway by something pulling on his jacket.

He looked down to see Makoto standing up and leaning on him for support. Makoto reached out his arms asking Rin to carry him.

Rin picked him up, giving him another once over. "Well he does look just like him. I will give you that, but there is no way this could be Makoto. I saw him just yesterday when I was out jogging after school and he was a grown man! How could a huge guy like that just turn into a baby?" Rin asked Haru incredulously.

"I told you, it was the lightning storm. One bolt hit right outside my window. Makoto was sleeping over and he was asleep when it happened, but that lightning bolt turned off all the lights and when they turned back on Makoto was a baby." Haru explained once again. He looked over at Rin with an annoyed expression.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, his blue eyes boring into Rin’s.

"Okay, maybe I do believe you. But why didn't you call us as soon as it happened?" Rin asked.

The boys all looked at Haru expectantly, wanting the question to be answered.

"We were having fun." Haru simply stated, as if that was reason enough.

Rin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself at his stupidly honest friend. "I honestly don't understand your thought process,” he mumbled.

He looked down at Makoto who had fallen asleep in his arms, smiling at the peaceful expression on the baby’s face.

"Look Rin, he likes you!" Nagisa pointed out, laughing at Rin’s smug expression towards Haru.

"Haruka-senpai, why is he wearing a dolphin suit? He looks cute, but it’s certainly not beautiful. Does he have the proper items a child needs while he is in this state? Such as diapers, milk, and bottles?" Rei asked Haru.

"That also brings up another question," Nagisa added as he clung onto Haru’s arm. "How long is Mako-chan going to stay like this?"

Haru looked at both of them, his serious eyes a bit wide. "I don't know how long he will be like this, and he looks cute in the dolphin suit, so I put it on him," he answered.

"Well that means we have some shopping to do. He can't be without a diaper because sooner or later he is going to have to use the restroom and I don’t think you want him to soil this suit." Rin called out as he walked to the door, Makoto still resting in his arms.

"Let’s go Haru. Nagisa, Speedo! Stay here and research anything you can about the situation." Rin ordered as he slipped his shoes on.

"Ay ay captain," Nagisa saluted.

"That is not my name Rin-san! But nevertheless, leave the research to me. I am an expert in study. I currently hold the highest position in my class!" Rei huffed pushing up his glasses.

"Ohhhhh, so smart Rei-chan!" Nagisa purred as he jumped onto Rei causing the bespectacled boy to blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Just call us if you find anything really important." Rin told them as he grabbed Haru and made his way to the door.

"Rin, where are we going?" Haru asked.

The last time Rin took Haru somewhere, they ended up in Australia.

"To the store to buy Makoto what he needs." Rin explained as he held the baby closer to him. Haru sent him a nasty glare.

Rin caught it and looked at Haru cocking his eyebrow. "You jealous Haru?" He asked as he kissed the top of Makoto’s small head, almost as if challenging Haru to take the sleeping baby.

Haru’s eyes hardened at the kiss. "Don't touch him," he growled his eyes shining with fierce protectiveness.

"I was only joking. I was only joking." Rin laughed, readjusting the sleeping Makoto.

As the boys neared the store they made a list of what they needed.

"First of all, he needs diapers. It’s a true wonder how he hasn't pooped himself already." Rin said chuckling in amazement at the thought.

He looked up over at Haru who had his face scrunched up in disgust. "I have to change his diaper?" He asked, looking at Rin as if hoping he would say no.

"Well I take it you are his guardian for the time being. Unless you trust Nagisa or Rei enough to watch over h-"

"I could do it!" Haru interrupted, his blue eyes shining with determination. He looked longingly at Makoto who was now stirring from his nap on Rin.

"You really love him, dont you?" Rin asked, sincerity in his eyes.

Haru was caught off guard by the question making him look away as he gave a small nod.

"You know he likes you too, right? The way he looks at you is way deeper than a friend." Rin told Haru.

Haru gave no answer, still staring at the distance as if deep in thought.

"Tch. I dont understand you guys. You obviously return each other’s feelings. Why don't you just go out with each other?" Rin complained.

"I... I don’t know." Haru answered "I feel us changing. Our relationship is changing but I don't know what to do about it. What if I lose him if it doesn't work out? What will I do without him?" Haru looked back at Rin with genuine fear in his blue eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Makoto. Just thinking about it made him sick to his stomach.

"Ru?" Makoto, who was now fully awake, called out for Haru as if feeling his distress. "Ru?" Once again, he called out for Haru from Rin’s arms.

Rin gently handed him to Haru who took him in his arms and gave him a hug.

"Ru!" Makoto cheered when he saw a small smile appear on Haru’s lips. Rin watched as the previous fear dissipated from Haru’s eyes and was in turn replaced with a mixture of happiness and love.

"Who knew you were even capable of such an expression!" Rin teased.

Haru, upon realizing his open expression, quickly replaced it with his usual stoic face.

"Shut up," Haru mumbled now opening the door to the supermarket to let Rin pass through.

"Oh my, such a gentleman.” Rin cooed as he walked through the open door, his hips swaying over dramatically. Haru rolled his eyes and walked through the door after him.

They walked through each aisle, arguing on things they shouldn't and should get for Makoto who was now in a store cart. Eventually they came to a standstill for some pajamas.

"He would look really cute in this one!" Rin yelled at Haru. The feisty redhead was holding up pajamas similar to the ones Makoto was wearing now, except instead of a dolphin, it was a shark. But Haru was taking none of it.

"No. It’s either between these." Haru told him. He was right in front of Rin holding up two articles of clothing. On one hand he had a two piece pajama set that had dolphins swimming on it. On the other, he was holding a black and purple baby swimsuit that was very similar to his own. "My personal favorite," he told Rin with a blush.

"He can't wear those to bed! Where did you even find those!?" Rin was now looking around trying to locate the baby swimsuit section. "Why do you make things so hard Haru?! Let’s just get these and go." He angrily said, still holding up the shark jammies.

"We will get both then." Haru decided as he grabbed the swimsuit and shark pajamas. He threw them in the cart and made his way to the next section, which was baby food.

"Makoto likes sweets, so we will get him sweet stuff." They both looked around grabbing all the sweet looking things in the aisle.

Rin did a run through of the food they gathered "Okay we have strawberry, pear, banana, and mackerel delight? Haru that’s cat food! Where did you even find that were in the baby section?" Rin exclaimed. Haru just shrugged and put the can back.

"You know what? Let’s just go home. We already got everything we need." Rin complained as he grabbed the cart and hurriedly pushed it to checkout.

Makoto laughed happily at the fast speed they were moving. His brown hair disheveled when they finally made it to checkout.

Haru saw his hair and finger combed it out. Placing a soft kiss on top of his head. The lady at the cash register saw this and smiled fondly.

"Is he yours?" she asked Haru.

Rin looked over from the muscle magazine he was engrossed in, waiting to see what Haru would answer.

"Mine." Haru answered defensively, as if she had just told him she was going to steal the baby.

"Haha, well he is very cute." She complimented, smiling at Makoto and gently pinching his cheek.

"Thank you." Haru mumbled as he paid. The two boys walked out the doors, Makoto in Haru’s arms and Rin carrying all the bags.

"Oi, why do I have to carry all the bags? I should be holding Makoto. _You_ should be holding all this. You need more muscle if you want to swim faster you know?" Rin complained loudly.

"I only swim free, and Makoto likes me better, so I am carrying him." Haru muttered matter of factly

"Either way, were already here." He announced to Rin as they walked up the steps to his house.

Opening the door, they made their way to the kitchen and set all the bags down.

Nagisa walked in on the boys getting everything out of the bags.

"Ohhh Haru-chan, Rin-chan, what did you guys get?" He asked as he jumped on Rin’s back. Earning a grumble from the redhead.

"Food, diapers, clothes, and milk." Haru listed one at a time while he pulled everything out.

"Is that a swimsuit Haruka-senpai?" Rei asked as he walked into the kitchen to find Haru with a baby swimsuit in his hands, obviously displeased with the small article of clothing. "It’s not beautiful at all. Why does he even need one?"

Everyone looked at Haru, waiting for him to answer another one of the many questions he had been getting all day.

"So we can take baths together." Haruka said, his ears going red at the tips.

"That’s why you got it Haru?! Just to take baths with him?!" Rin sat down and put his head in his hands. "What goes through your head Haru? Please explain, because I would really like to know."

"Aww, I wanna take a bath with Haru-chan" Nagisa complained sadly, making Rei blush.

"Nagisa-kun, don't say such embarassing things!" He scolded, flustered with Nagisa’s remark. He fiddled around with his glasses trying to keep himself busy.

"Why Rei-chan? Are you jealous? Would you rather I take a bath with you?" Nagisa teased with a mischievous grin.

Rei turned bright red. "Nagisa-kun, please!" He covered his face with his hands and walked out of the kitchen

"Aww Rei-chan, did I embarrass you? I can make it up with a kiss!" Nagisa screamed, following Rei out while making kissing noises.

"He really is an evil bastard." Rin told Haru, chuckling at the yelp Rei let out when Nagisa finally caught him. Haru nodded his head in approval.

"Ru!" Haru looked down to see Makoto holding a banana baby food jar in his hand. With the other hand, he was patting his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Rin asked from the table.

"Ru!" Makoto once again called out, ignoring Rin’s question.

"Hungry?" Haru asked making Makoto nod. He smiled at the fact that Makoto ignored Rin and only answered him.

Rin caught the self-satisfied look and rolled his eyes "Shut up Haru. He probably didn't even hear me." He said defensively.

Haru ignored him and grabbed a spoon for Makoto. He opened the baby food and set on the table along with Makoto. He watched as Makoto failed to put the spoon in the jar.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Makoto looked to Haru for help. "Ru..." He whimpered, already close to tears. Haru grabbed Makoto and set him on his lap. With his other hand he grabbed the food and fed it to the smaller boy.

Makoto was now happy and bubbly again. Trying to express his gratitude he grabbed Haru’s cheeks and placed a messy kiss on the tip of his nose. He left behind a glob of banana food that he spread messily across Haru’s face. Haru blushed furiously under the food.

Rin laughed at Haru’s flustered expression, taking in the cute scene that just unraveled before him. "Haru." He said in a serious voice.

Haru looked over at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"Makoto loves you too. I know you said you were scared of ruining what you guys have, but I think it’s going to work out. Your love is too strong to be untouched." Rin blurted out the last sentence embarrassed by how cheesy it sounded, but Haru didn't look like he was going to make fun of him. He actually looked like he was seriously considering what Rin just said.

He picked Makoto up and made his way out of the kitchen, but not before he stopped at the doorway. He looked back at Rin who was still sitting at the table. "Rin... Thank you." He thanked as he flashed him a small but genuine smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Let’s see if Rei found anything that will turn Makoto back." Rin told Haru, stealing Makoto away from his grasp and walking to the living room where the blonde and bluenette were huddled over a laptop.

"Did you guys find anything?" Rin asked harshly, making their heads snap up in surprise.

"Rin-san!" Rei exclaimed as he scooted away from Nagisa, which made the little blonde pout at Rin.

"I actually did find something." Rei said smugly. "It’s a folklore on lightning storms. It says here that strange events occur when very close to lightning. I think Makoto shrinking classifies as a strange event. And Haruka-senpai said that a strike of lightning hit right next to his window right before he found Makoto in this state, so that leads me to conclude that this is in fact, what Makoto has undergone." He concluded as he pushed his glasses higher upon his nose.

"Can we reverse it in any way?" Haru asked from behind Rin. He had tried to grab Makoto back, but Rin purposely gave Haru no room to reach around him.

"Well, it says here that it can only be reversed during another lightning storm, Haru-chan" Nagisa chimed in, reading where Rei left off.

"I was watching the news today and they said there was a high chance of another lightning storm." Rei offered, already doing calculations in his head. "If lightning already striked outside your window, what is the probability of it striking anywhere close to your house again? Wh-"

He was interrupted by Nagisa loudly complaining. "Rei-chan you’re going to make my head hurt with all those calculations,” he complained as he grabbed Rei’s arms and shook them.

"There’s nothing we could do that will make lightning strike here again. All we could do is hope." Rin said looking down at Makoto, who was looking at Nagisa with excited eyes.

"Well actually Rin-san, lightning isn't attracted to anything, but when it strikes the ground it always looks for the shortest, least resistant path. So maybe we can influence it to hit Haru’s house." Rei explained. "We can place metal on the roof and hope that it may increase the chance of it hitting anywhere close to the establishment."

Nagisa looked excitedly at all three boys. "Hey! That means we should all spend the night Haru-chan. By the time we finish, it will already be late and we don’t want to get caught in the lightning storm." He declared to the blue eyed boy.

"If you have to." Haru replied, still looking at Makoto with longing eyes.

"Geez! Just take him Haru." Rin shouted as he gently shoved Makoto into Haru’s arms. "You can't even last five minutes without him."

"Hey Haru, can I hold him?" Nagisa asked, jumping off the couch.

"But Rin just gave him to me." Haru protested, holding Makoto closer to him.

Nagisa dropped to his knees and put his hands together in a begging position. "Please oh great Haru-chan, entrust me with this newfound treasure that has been placed upon you." He held his hands above his blonde head waiting for Haru to hand him Makoto.

Makoto reached out for Nagisa from Haru’s grasp. Nagisa grabbed him and threw him up in the air, catching the giggling baby safely in his arms.

"Nagisa! Be careful!" Rei screamed nervously. He set down the laptop next to him and jumped off the couch walking toward Nagisa.

"Hand him to me." Rei ordered, now confident in holding the child. "I did some research when Rin and Haruka-senpai were gone, and I feel I can now safely hold the child."

Nagisa held Makoto to him putting up a little fight.

"But Rei, I just got him.” He complained with a pout. Rei ignored him and gently grabbed Makoto from under his small arms. He held his bottom with one arm, and supported Makoto’s back with his other hand.

"Hello Makoto-senpai. You surely have the appeal of a child," he said into Makoto’s hair. Nagisa watched in wonder as Rei interacted with Makoto.

"Rei-chan! You look so cute with kids. I bet you will be a good dad." He praised, looking straight into Reis eyes.

Rei blushed at Nagisa’s compliment. "T-thank you Nagisa-kun."

Rin scoffed loudly at the scene before him "Why don't you two just go out already?" He said loudly so everyone could hear.

Nagisa and Rei instantly blushed at Rin’s comment.

Nagisa’s blush was soon covered by a huge grin spreading across his face. "Now, now Rin-chan, we can't just jump into things. We have to take our time."

Rei looked at him, surprised once again by Nagisa’s word. "Nagisa!" He pleaded looking at the blonde head in front of him.

"I am kidding Rei-chan!" Nagisa assured the flustered Rei.

Haru heard Nagisa whisper something along the lines of ‘No I am not,’ but decided to keep it to himself. Other things were occupying his mind.

"Where do we get the metal from?" He interrupted.

All eyes turned on him. "We will have to find some." Rei said, looking to the other boys for approval. They all nodded their heads.

"Where do we find some?" Rin asked looking at Rei expectantly.

"I don't know..." he answered. He looked down as if ashamed by his reply.

"Cheer up speedo, you can't know all the answers.” Rin comforted as he patted Rei’s back.

"Do you have any metal sitting around, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"No" Haru answered. He sat down on the couch, wondering where they could find some metal.

"Maybe we could ask Coach Sasabe?" Nagisa offered.

Everybody shook their heads.

"He wouldn't have any." Rin said.

All the boys took a seat, pondering in silence.

Makoto had wiggled out of Reis arms and now crawled around the floor aimlessly. Finally, he made his way to the couch where Haru was sitting.

"Ru!" He shouted, trying to get Haru’s attention.

Haru picked him up and placed him on the empty cushion next to him. Makoto scooted closer to Haru and lay his head on his leg. His green eyes looking up curiously at Haru.

Haru looked down and brought his head lower to touch foreheads with Makoto. Makoto smiled and held Haru’s head against his with his small chubby hands.

Nagisa and Rei both chuckled at Haru’s surprisingly cute public display of affection.

"Seems like Mako-chan is the only one who can get emotion out of you Haru-chan." Nagisa teased.

Haru just stared at them in response. "We still need to figure out where to get metal," he reminded.

"Yeah, yeah were thinking." Rin assured.

Haru went back to playing with Makoto until he was interrupted by Rin. "A junk yard, we could look for a piece of metal there.”

"There is actually one not too far from here," Nagisa piped in.

"But we can't just walk back with a big piece of metal. We need something to hold it. And what about Makoto? Where are we going to put him while we search?" Rei looked at Haru hoping he had a solution, luckily he did.

"I actually have something. Wait here." He moved Makoto’s head off his lap and made his way to his bedroom closet. Opening the door he rummaged around trying to locate the red wagon he and Makoto used to play with when they were younger.

"Found it." He exclaimed as he grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the closet.

Haru descended down the stairs with the wagon trailing closely behind him. He showed the other boys and explained how they could hold Makoto and also carry the piece of metal inside of it.

"That will have to do." Rin compromised "I don't want to hold it though, that’s just embarrassing.”

"You’re not going to hold it, I am." Haru explained to Rin. "Right Makoto?" Haru asked.

Makoto looked up at Haru from the sofa. "Ru?" he asked confused.

Haru pointed to the wagon.

Makoto’s green eyes followed Haru’s finger. When he saw the wagon his eyes lit up. "Ru!" he exclaimed. He tried to climb off the couch, but fell down in the process. He landed on the floor with a yelp and soft thud.

Haru ran over to him and picked him up off the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked, voice thick with worry.

All the other boys gathered around, worriedly looking at Makoto to check for any injuries.

Makoto had tears in his eyes from hitting his forehead on the floor. "Ruuuu" he cried into Haru’s chest. His tears leaving a wet spot on his shirt.

"Shhh shhh shhh" Haru tried to calm Makoto down. He sat him on his lap and looked at the red spot forming on his small forehead.

"You want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Haru asked Makoto, who nodded his head. Haru brought his lips to the soft red bump on Makoto’s forehead and gave it a little kiss. Makoto stopped crying immediately and was now sniffling quietly into Haru’s neck.

Rin, Nagisa, and Rei all stared in awe as Haru quietly whispered calming things into Makoto’s ears.

"Wow," Rei breathed out. "Haruka-senpai you are amazing!"

Nagisa quickly agreed and tried to make Makoto smile again by doing a funny dance in front of him.

Makoto watched as Nagisa danced in front of an embarrassed Rei and annoyed Rin. Finally, he cracked a smile which made all the boys sigh in relief.

"Yayy! He finally smiled!" Nagisa happily cheered. He patted Makoto’s head and happily danced around the living room.

"We should get going" Rin said as he placed a firm hand on Nagisa’s head, stopping him from his weird dance around the living room.

"Aww, why so soon?" Nagisa complained pouting his lips.

"It’s already three and if we don't want to get caught in a junkyard of metal during a lightning storm, I suggest we make our way over there now." Rin pointed out.

"Well then let’s get Makoto-senpai in the wagon." Rei said as he grabbed Makoto and securely settled him into the wagon.

"He looks like a poster baby!" Nagisa happily cheered. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of Makoto in his dolphin suit inside the red wagon.

"My new screen saver." He announced to Rei, shoving his phone in the bluenettes face.

"Very nice, Nagisa-kun" Rei complimented as he stepped back from the phone.

"Come on guys, let’s go!" Rin growled from the doorway.

Haru grabbed the wagon and made his way outside the door, Nagisa and Rei right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get what they need to change Makoto to his normal self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK i know i am such a lying ass hoe, sayin i was gonna finish revising this fic and was gonna have all of it up in one day. THAT WAS IN AUGUST AND ITS ALREADY GONNA BE CHRISTMAS IAM SUCH A LIAR. SORRY FOR THE WAIT I WILL REALLY TRY TO FINISH IT TODAY BUT NO PROMISES CAUSE WE ALL KNOW I LIKE TO BREAK THOSE :'"

Once they got down the stairs with the wagon they began walking to the junkyard. The trip was fairly quiet except for the occasional random question from Nagisa. It wasn't long till they were inside the junkyard office waiting for someone to show them to the metal piles.

"They sure are taking their sweet time," Rin complained, his red eyes squinted, looking at the clock on the wall impatiently.

"It’s only been five minutes calm down Rin," Haru chided in his usual monotone voice.

They were all seated in a cramped office wiping sweat from their brows. Nagisa took notice of Makoto’s red face and began to blow air onto his cheeks, trying to cool him down. Rei joined in and soon did Rin and Haru. All boys were now blowing air on a fresh and happy Makoto.

"Sorry for the wa-" the clerk stopped midway through the door when he saw the boys.

They all froze, mid-blow with their lips puckered out and eyes wide with shock and embarrassment.

Rin stood up first extending his hand trying to play off what just happened. The man reluctantly took it. The other boys soon followed introducing themselves one at a time.

"So what can I help you all with?" the clerk asked.

"We actually need metal, anything long is preferred," Rei answered. He provided the man with explicit details of what they needed.

"I think I have just what you need" the clerk told them as he walked outside, gesturing for them to follow. He led them to a long metal rod with a square base at one end of it.

"This rod here seems like exactly what you need," he told Rei.

"You’re really put together for a teenager. Most people come in here and don't even know what they are looking for." The man praised Rei, who thanked him for the compliment.

"I am sure you boys can handle this. I have to go finish some paperwork. You can go ahead and walk out with it. It's been here too long for you to have to pay." He walked back into his office with a wave.

The boys said their thank you's and turned around to face their next challenge.

"How the hell are we supposed to fit _this_ ,” he said pointing to the tall rod “in that small wagon?" Rin asked incredulously. Haru shrugged in response to the question. Meanwhile Nagisa walked to the wagon and grabbed Makoto so he was no longer in it.

"You can fit the base in here but someone has to hold onto the side for support,” he directed as he placed Makoto onto his small shoulders.

Rin and Rei grabbed the metal and hefted it up onto the wagon. They made their way back to Haru’s house with Haru pulling the wagon and Rin and Rei holding the rod for support. Nagisa was leading with Makoto on his shoulders.

"Hey, why do me and glasses have to hold this heavy thing?" Rin asked, agitated at his uncomfortable position.

"Well Makoto is usually the muscle of the group, but since he is a baby right now you two are the next best thing." Nagisa called back to them.

"I am just as strong as Makoto," Rin grumbled childishly to himself.

They were slowly approaching the stairs that led to Haru’s house. Rin looked up, catching sight of their next obstacle.

"Damnit! I forgot about the stairs! How are we going to do this Rei?" he asked, warily looking up at the stairs.

"If we hold the bar up on our shoulders and carefully make our way up each step we should easily overcome this obstacle," Rei explained. He looked over at Rin determinedly. They both nodded their heads in silent agreement.

Once again they hefted the bar up and set it on their shoulders. They made their way up the steps one at a time. Slowly but surely they made it halfway across the stairs. The weight of the bar was slowly tiring them out and at the last step they quickly set it down. They both groaned and massaged their shoulders trying to regain the feeling back in them.

Nagisa put Makoto into the now empty wagon and walked over to Rei. He placed his hands on his shoulders gently massaged the tension away.

"T-thank you, Nagisa-kun," Rei said, blushing at Nagisa’s tender touch. Nagisa moved on to Rin and massaged his shoulders too, slowly easing the tension out.

"Wow Nagisa, you give a really good massage." Rin praised ruffling the blonde’s hair playfully.

Nagisa bowed grandly, his arms making a big sweeping gesture. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"How are we going to get this on the roof?" Rei asked wary of the work ahead of him. "If it’s only me and Rin were surely not going to finish in time."

"I will help!" Nagisa offered.

"No offense Nagisa, but there’s not much you can do." Rin mumbled looking Nagisa’s small frame up and down.

"Awwww but Rin" Nagisa complained, trying to change the redheads mind.

"I'll help" Haru announced. He turned to Nagisa "but that means you have to take care of Makoto while we do it.”

"Looks like it's just you and me Mako-chan!" Nagisa cheered, pinching Makoto’s soft and pudgy cheek. Makoto giggled and threw his hands into the air. Nagisa picked him up and made his way inside.

"We'll see you all when you’re done,” he announced as he quickly closed the door behind him.

Rei, Haru, and Rin all stood dumbfounded at the blonde’s quick abandonment.

"He's something else," Rin chuckled, still staring at the shut door in front of them. "Well besides that, let’s get started"

They all turned around and began to assemble what they needed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wait for Makoto's transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sleep

The boys all looked up to the roof at the product of all their hard work. The large metal rod now stood tall on top of Haru’s house. It definitely looked out of place in the quiet neighborhood, but other than that they all agreed that they did a pretty good job in the small amount of time they had. It was already six and slowly daylight was fading into darkness. They all made their way inside, Haru leading the way. As soon as they walked in Haru called out for Makoto. They were met with no response.

"Why is it so quiet?" Rei asked, a bit worried. The boys looked around the living room but couldn't find Nagisa or Makoto.

"Maybe they are in the kitchen," Haru said, already making his way over to the dark room.

"Why aren’t the lights on?" Rin asked flipping on the lights.

"Surprise!" Nagisa shouted throwing his hands up. Makoto was sitting right next to him with his hands in the air too, copying Nagisa.

On the table there was four huge glasses of lemonade. Slightly overfilled with the yellow liquid which was spilling off the sides, creating a sticky mess on the tabletop.

"We made all the hardworking men some lemonade!" Nagisa explained, standing proud in front of his creations.

"How did you make it?" Haru asked looking suspiciously at the yellow substance.

"Well, Haru-chan only has mackerel in his fridge, so while you all were on the roof, me and Makoto ran to the corner store and grabbed some lemon and sugar. We also got a little bit of candy," Nagisa explained pointing to the bag of sugar spilled over the counter.

"Nagisa that is not a ‘little bit’ of candy." Rei pointed out, looking at all the wrappers on the floor.

"How much did you give Makoto?!" Rin asked poking the wide eyed child. His finger stuck to his sticky cheek, making him pull it away and wipe it on his shirt.

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Haru asked, looking at Makoto’s chubby stomach and small rolls. All he wore on his on his little body was a poorly attached diaper that hung low on his small waist.

"I only gave Makoto like half of the candies and I had to take off his pajamas to change him because we had a little accident," he snickered, recalling the memory.

"I am afraid to ask what this accident was." Rei sighed, looking embarrassed as if this was somehow his fault.

"I have to take him a bath!" Haru called out his voice unusually lively.

He grabbed the baby swimsuit off the counter and threw Makoto over his shoulder. With that, he bounded up the stairs and ran to the bathroom.

Once he changed Makoto into the swimsuit he turned the water on and impatiently waited for the tub to fill. He took off his pants to reveal the swimsuit he had on all day.

"Were matching," he explained to Makoto, pointing to both of their swimsuits.

Makoto took notice of this and wiggled happily in Haru’s arms.

"Oi Haru, open the door!"

Haru heard Rin’s muffled voice from the other side of the door. With a sigh, he walked over and opened it, all three boys waiting on the other side.

"Why do you only get to take a bath with Mako-chan? I want to take a bath too!" Nagisa complained.

Meanwhile, Rei was covering his eyes afraid of seeing Haru naked.

"Don’t worry Speedo, he’s not naked. He bathes with his swimsuit on." Rin annoyingly explained, swatting Rei’s hands away from his eyes.

"Rin-san!" Rei squeaked at the sudden uncovering. He was about to cover them again before he looked at Haru and Makoto in their matching swimsuits.

Haru was now sitting at the tubs edge, holding Makoto in his lap. He reached over and turned off the faucet, placing Makoto over his head and settling himself into the bathtub where he slowly brought Makoto into the water. Once Makoto was in the water, he started splashing and giggling. Haru was holding him in his lap watching with a content smile.

"Seems like he's with his two favorite things," Nagisa whispered to Rin and Rei. They nodded their heads agreeing with the blonde.

"I am going to wait in your room Haru!" Nagisa called out as he walked out of the restroom. Rei and Rin followed after him, leaving Haru alone with Makoto.

"Look, Makoto," he handed Makoto the dolphin toy he had given him when they first joined the swim club.

"You had wanted this one too, but you chose a fish and you let me keep this one." Haru explained smiling at the memory. Makoto grabbed the small toy and started playing with it, occasionally spraying water on Haru.

After a few minutes of soaking, Haru grabbed some shampoo and massaged it into his and Makoto’s hair. Makoto played with the bubbles on top of his head. He even tried to eat some off of his hands, but Haru stopped him before he could put it in his mouth.

"Maybe we should get out already," Haru said to himself as he grabbed Makoto and stood up. Makoto shivered at the sudden change in temperature.

"Ru-uu-u" he whined, his voice shaking from the chattering of his teeth.

Haru grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Makoto holding the cuddled boy against his chest trying to provide some warmth.

After a minute, Makoto stopped shivering. He peeked his head out of the towel and hugged Haru’s wet neck.

"Maybe I should dry up too" He said, grabbing the towel that was around Makoto. He dried himself off and walked to his room where all three boys were waiting.

"Took you long enough," Rin complained, rolling his eyes.

"Here Haru-chan, I got him his pajamas and a new diaper.” Nagisa pointed to the bed where the new shark pajamas were. Haru’s eye twitched at the sight of the fish pajamas.

"Why can't he wear the dolphin one again?" He asked Nagisa who looked at him innocently.

"Well Rin said to grab the shark ones so that’s what I chose. Either way he was already wearing a dolphin suit today. He needs to mix it up every once in a while," Nagisa explained.

Haru sighed "I guess so." He walked over to his bed and changed Makoto into his diaper and pajamas.

"He looks even cuter now," Rin cooed, smiling at the shark fins attached to the pajamas. He grabbed Makoto and sat him between his legs, brushing his hair with a comb he found on Haru’s dresser.

"It looks like the storms coming," Rei announced pointing outside. Everybody got up and looked out the window. It was already beginning to get dark and large clouds were rolling in. Thunder rumbled in the distance causing Makoto to whimper. He looked up at Haru from in between Rin’s legs, tears already forming in his large green eyes. Haru picked him up and sat on his bed. "Its okay" Haru reassured, stroking his soft and slightly damp hair.

"Haruka-senpai, you said Makoto was asleep when he changed, right?" Rei asked.

"Yes.”

"Well if we want to change him back we should try to keep everything the same as when it happened. So maybe you should put Makoto-senpai to sleep." Rei provided, pushing up his glasses

"That way he won't be getting scared by hearing the thunder and lightning,” Nagisa chimed in.

"I guess so," Haru replied. He lay Makoto down on the bed and began patting his stomach. It didn't take long for Makoto to fall asleep. The day’s activities had tired him out. Probably the only thing keeping him up was the sugar from all the candies Nagisa gave him.

Once the boys were sure Makoto was asleep, they made their way to the kitchen to make themselves something to eat.

"Do you have anything other than mackerel and pineapple?" Rin asked, rummaging through the contents in the fridge.

Haru pointed to the kitchen table where all of Makoto’s baby food was. "The baby food,” was all he said.

"I am _not_ going to eat that junk," Rin replied distastefully.

"Why not Rin-chan, it’s really good, especially the strawberry!" Nagisa exclaimed, stuffing another spoonful into his mouth.

"Want some Rei-chan?" He offered, thrusting the spoon up to Rei’s face.

"No thank you Nagisa-kun. That does not contain the correct amount of nutrients for me." He respectfully declined.

"Okay, that means more for me," Nagisa shrugged.

Haru was standing in front of the stove, cooking mackerel with an apron over his swimsuit.

"Oi, why didn't you change once you got out of the bath?" Rin asked, looking at Haru in his apron.

Haru shrugged and began to serve the fish he just made.

. . .

"Wow Haru-chan, you are an amazing cook!"

"It’s true," Rei agreed, looking down at his empty plate.

"Yeah yeah it was pretty good" Rin commented.

"Thank you" Haru replied, getting up and washing the dishes they had just used. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder shook the house making all the boys jump. They all ran upstairs to check on Makoto.

Gathering around the bed they all sighed in relief.

"Whew! I thought that would have woken him up." Nagisa breathed out, wiping his forehead.

"No, he’s always been a heavy sleeper." Rin whispered, recalling the sleepovers they used to have when they were younger.

Another loud clap of thunder roared above them. This time lightning striking fairly close to the house.

"It's really close," Rei whispered. They all looked nervously at each other.

"Do you think this is really going to work?" Nagisa asked anxiously.

"I hope so," Haru whispered. His heart twisted in fear at the thought of Makoto staying like this forever.

"I am sure it will," Rin assured placing a hand on Haru’s shoulder for reassurance.

The thunder and lightning outside was getting louder and closer by the second. The boys walked to the window, staring at the sky. Lightning struck relentlessly throughout the small town. One huge lightning bolt hit right on top of Haru’s house. They heard the metal rod on the roof vibrate furiously.

After that everything was frozen. It was as if time had stopped. Rain drops that hadn't hit the ground yet were hanging in mid-air making the boys stare out the window in awe and confusion.

"This is what happened right before Makoto changed!" Haru exclaimed, his stoic attitude gone and now replaced with nervous excitement.

"Then it must be working!" Rei said excitedly. They all turned to the bed where Makoto was sleeping.

"It’s empty?!" Nagisa yelled in confusion.

Just then the loud vibrations continued coming from the rod on the roof. The house became pitch black, the lightning causing the lights to go out once again. No moonlight came through the windows, leaving the boys in darkness.

In all the confusion, Haru somehow made his way to the bed where Makoto was sleeping. Pawing the sheets his hand hit something hard. He hit it once again giving it a squeeze at the end. Something wiggled under him at the touch.

Jumping up, he threw the sheets halfway off the bed and stared at a half asleep, naked Makoto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Makoto returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember when exactly I wrote this, but man I am so repetitive like I would like to say my writing has improved. It takes so long to correct each chapter cause I MADE SO MANY MISTAKES

"Makoto?" Haru grabbed his now fully grown friend and enveloped him in a huge hug. Makoto stirred when Haru threw himself on top of him.

"Haru?" He asked poking his friend, looking down at Haru who was hugging him tightly.

"You okay Haru? Why is it so dark in here?" He asked his blue eyed friend. He felt unusually free... and cold.

"Wait! Why am I naked?" he scrambled off the bed in confusion. He wrapped a sheet around himself, leaving Haru on the bed.

"Haru I can’t see anything! Why am I naked?" He exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Is that Mako-chan?" Nagisa screamed in one corner of the dark room.

"Makoto-senpai?" Rei called out soon after.

"He’s back to normal?" Rin asked somewhere in the dark room.

"What? Haru, why is everybody here? Where are you?" Makoto asked. He tried to walk towards the bed but tripped over something in the process.

"Are you okay Makoto-senpai?" Rei asked. He had a pocket flashlight out and was shining it right onto Makoto’s confused face.

All the other boys followed the light and stood around Makoto. They all stared at him in wonder and relief.

Makoto stood up and readjusted the sheet on his waist. "What is happening!?" He shouted, tears pooling in his eyes from his shocked, confused state. Just then the lights flickered back on, illuminating the room. Makoto looked around taking in his surroundings.

"Haru…" he croaked out, holding his hands out for answers.

Haru ran to him and threw his arms around his large shoulders. He took a deep breath of the familiar scent he had come to love. "Makoto you’re back,” he whispered gratefully into his friend’s neck.

Makoto hugged him back, his shoulders relaxing from Haru’s familiar touch.

Nagisa giggled and jumped onto Makoto’s broad back, hugging him from behind. Rei and Rin both set their hands on Makoto’s shoulders, providing a reassuring grip to their confused friend.

Makoto took a deep breath, collecting himself he asked, "So what happened?"

Haru guided him to the bed and sat him down. They all began to tell Makoto the long story of yesterday and todays abnormal events.

"So you’re telling me that I turned into a baby during a lightning storm and you all had to take care of me?" Makoto asked incredulously to the group of boys in front of him. They all nodded their heads vigorously hoping Makoto would believe them.

"I know it sounds crazy, even I don’t have the science to explain this phenomenon, but it happened," Rei assured still nodding his head and pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yup!" Nagisa agreed leaning his head against Reis arms. He yawned and snuggled closer to Rei’s chest. Rei wrapped his arms around him and leaned his chin on the blondes head, earning a happy mumble from Nagisa.

Rin was lying down on the floor trying to keep himself awake. Makoto took notice of this and clapped his hands, getting the immediate attention of all the tired boys.

"We can talk about this tomorrow. For now you all should get to sleep. I don't want you to faint from exhaustion!" Makoto exclaimed. He set futons up on the floor creating three beds for the boys.

"Here, you all have your own beds." Makoto explained setting pillows down for them.

Nagisa crawled over to his and connected it with Reis, making one big bed. He crawled under the covers Rei sleepily following behind. Once they both were lying down, Nagisa kissed Rei on the forehead. Rei blushed but was too tired to complain. Nagisa fell asleep quickly, snuggled against Reis chest.

Rin on the other hand was watching the two boys. He grumpily walked to his bed muttering something about Nitori. Makoto chuckled at Rin’s antics and bid them goodnight. He shut off the lights and walked over to the bed where Haru was already waiting for him.

"Maybe you should put on pants," Haru muttered before Makoto could get into the bed.

Makoto blushed and grabbed the nearest pants around him, luckily they were the ones he was wearing before he changed.

Slipping under the covers, Haru grabbed Makoto and gave him a small kiss to his cheek.

Makoto’s face burned up under his lips. "Ne H-haru, what are you doing?" he asked gingerly touching his cheek where Haru kissed him.

"I missed you." Haru mumbled into Makoto’s chest.

Makoto smiled at his friend’s display of affection. "I don't actually remember much of what happened Haru, but I am sorry if I caused any trouble," he apologized looking up at the ceiling.

Haru looked up from Makoto’s chest confused from the sudden apology. He gabbed Makoto’s jaw making him look at his face. "Don’t apologize Makoto. It was actually really fun. I was with you the whole day, and we even took a bath together." Haru blushed at the memory of baby Makoto in matching swimsuit with him.

Makoto’s face twisted in horror and embarrassment. "We took a bath together?" He asked Haru, who nodded his head.

"Yes, we even had matching swimsuits." He told him pointing to the small wet swimsuit on the floor.

"Ah, so we weren't naked." Makoto sighed in relief.

"No... But maybe we can do that later" Haru mumbled sleepily. He snuggled deeper into Makoto’s chest making himself comfortable.

Makoto made a sound that oddly sounded like a deflated balloon. "Haruuu that’s embarrassing," he whined.

Makoto rubbed his eyes, beginning to feel the effects of the long day starting to wear on him. He yawned and wrapped his arms around Haru falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys wake up to a new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cringing at my writing it's just so... extra. Like I think I wrote this idk like a year ago. Just thanks for sticking around if you even made it this far. Kudos to you guys lmao

Nagisa awoke when a ray of sunshine fell onto his face. Sighing, he turned over to face Rei who was slightly drooling in his peacefully slumber. Smiling at the sight, he lifted up from his blankets and saw that he was the only one up. Smirking mischievously, he quietly got up and made his way to the corner store.

Nagisa returned five minutes later holding a bag with whip cream and an air horn. Getting out the whip cream, he carefully sprayed some into the boys open palms. He added more onto Rin’s hands just for fun. Grabbing the air horn, he covered his ear and pressed it, sending out a loud cry into the quiet room.

Everyone woke up with a start. Rei even let out a scream. The boys all covered their ears spreading whip cream across their faces.

"What the fuck?" Rin screamed looking at his hand.

Makoto was holding onto an impassive Haru, scared from the sudden noise.

All the boys turned immediately to Nagisa who was red from laughter. He was clutching the air horn in one hand and his stomach in the other.

"Rei-chan, you all... Hahaha Rin!" He was speaking in fragments due to the laughter pouring out of his mouth.

Rin got up and started chasing Nagisa around the room. "You brat, my hair is ruined now!" He screamed at Nagisa who was hiding behind a stunned Rei.

Rei grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Nagisa yelped at the sudden attack.

"Nagisa, this is not beautiful at all!" Rei scolded, pointing to the whip cream around the room.

Nagisa went limp in Reis arms "Rei-chan..." Rei looked up, shocked at Nagisa’s sudden serious tone.

"Yes?" he asked afraid he was too harsh in his words.

"You’re touching my butt," Nagisa mumbled, cheeks flaming.

Rei looked at the location of his hands. Sure enough both his hands were placed on Nagisa’s bottom for support. He quickly slapped them to his sides dropping Nagisa on the floor with a soft thud.

"Ungh!" Nagisa groaned when he hit the blankets on the ground.

"I am so sorry, Nagisa-kun!" Rei apologized, dropping to his knees. He poked Nagisa who was limp on the floor.

"You know, its funny Nagisa how you always mess around with Rei but when he finally does something back you get so embarrassed," Makoto chuckled softly.

"No Makoto-senpai! This was unintentional. I didn't mean to grab Nagisa in such a manner!" Rei explained, frantically moving his hands.

"Enough about them," Rin interrupted. "How do you feel, Makoto?"

Makoto lifted himself from the bed, swinging his legs over the edge.

"I feel fine, but thank you for your concern. Also I am sorry if I caused you any trouble yesterday. I don't remember any of it, but I know kids are hard to take care of." Makoto apologized, looking a bit guilty.

"But Mako-chan, yesterday was really fun. If I could do it again, I would." Nagisa told him with a soft genuine smile. All the other boys nodded their heads, agreeing with Nagisa’s words.

"Makoto-senpai you were a very well behaved child. I don’t see how you caused us trouble," Rei chipped in.

"Yeah Makoto you were pretty cool... and really cute," Rin confessed. "And you’re our friend, you shouldn't apologize for inconveniencing anyone. That’s what friends do, they deal with each other’s flaws," Rin scolded.

Makoto blushed, embarrassed by Rin’s words "You’re right, I am sorry."

Nagisa walked up to Makoto "Its fine Mako-chan, we know you mean well." He threw a wink at Haru and wrapped his arms around Makoto, enveloping him in a more than friendly hug.

Makoto smiled and blushed at Nagisa’s affectionate hug. Rei on the other hand, shot up from the floor and stood dumbfounded at the sight before him.

Haru frantically scrambled out from under the covers, ready to separate the two boys, but Nagisa got away before Haru could do any damage.

Haru shot him a glare and sat on Makoto’s lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and looked at Nagisa with fierce ownership in his eyes. Makoto sat still, shocked at Haru’s sudden embrace. "Ne Haru, what’s wrong?" He asked looking down at Haru who was clinging onto him protectively.

"Makoto he can't have you," Haru said.

"What? I am not his. He's just my friend, besides there's someone else..." his voice came down to a whisper towards the end of his sentence, his embarrassment causing him to break eye contact with Haru.

When Haru heard this he quickly got off Makoto’s lap and made his way to his door.

"Eh, Haru where are you going?" Makoto asked.

Haru looked back at him, eyes shining with hurt. "To take a bath," he replied, voice unusually thick.

Makoto was about to follow him but was held back by all the other boys.

"Stay here, we have to talk." Rin told him pushing him back down on the bed.

"But Haru..." Makoto worryingly looked at the open door.

"Well, were going to cut all the crap and get right down to it." Rin stated. "Do you like-"

"Mako-chan do you like Haru-chan?" Nagisa interrupted. He almost shouted the question but was hushed by Rei.

Makoto immediately blushed at the forwardness. "Of course I like Haru. He's my best friend." He looked around nervously, hoping the boys wouldn't see through his obvious lie.

"Don't lie Mako-chan, we all know you do," Nagisa admitted.

"Is it _that_ obvious," Makoto asked sheepishly.

Nagisa and Rei nodded enthusiastically while Rin just rolled his eyes. "Yes we already know but Haru, I am not so sure. It’s obvious he likes you back but-"

"You think he likes me back?" Makoto asked surprised at Rin’s remark. Rin took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself.

Rei took over so Rin wouldn't snap. "Yes Makoto-senpai, we have concluded that Haruka-senpai likes you romantically and that you like him, but I have just one question... What did you say that made Haruka-senpai react that way?"

"Well, he told me that Nagisa can't have me and I told him that Nagisa was just my friend and that there was someone else I liked. Then he just walked away..." He looked at the door again, hoping Haru would walk in and explain why he was so upset. He looked up at the boys helplessly.

"Mako-chan! I thought you liked Haru-chan. Why would you tell him that there was someone else?"

"I dont like anyone else... I was talking about him. He's the person I like." Suddenly the realization hit him. He stood up and pushed past the boys, making his way toward the restroom where Haru was sitting in the tub. He knocked on the door and threw it open to reveal a seemingly naked Haru in the tub.

"Ehhh? Haru, you aren't wearing your swimsuit?" He covered his eyes and turned around, searching blindly for the door handle.

"I am wearing one," Haru stated impassively.

Makoto peeked through his fingers and took a closer look at Haru, sure enough he was wearing a swimsuit. He looked up at Haru who was avoiding eye contact.

"Haru look at me," Makoto ordered.

Haru glanced his way, but still avoided the green eyes that were boring into him.

Makoto made his way to the edge of the tub and grabbed Haru’s wet face, making him look him in the eye. Haru’s eyes began to water when he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes. He pushed Makoto’s hands away and submerged himself in the water, seeking refuge in the calming liquid.

Makoto stood up confused as to what he should do next. He knew for sure that Haru wasn't going to get out of the water. Sighing defeatedly, he started peeling off his clothes.

When he was left only in his pants he stuck one foot in the tub and nudged Haru, making room for both boys. Haru hesitantly brought himself up. Both boys had their knees pulled to their chest. Makoto fidgeted uncomfortably in his blue jeans, Haru watching curiously.

Blushing furiously Makoto took his chance and grabbed Haru. He lifted him up and placed his legs under him Haru made a noise of surprise as Makoto turned him around and placed him on his lap. The smaller boy was now sitting on Makoto’s lap with his back to his bare chest.

Haru struggled, trying to break himself free but Makoto’s strength was too much. He was held down by strong hands on his waist.

"Haru I don't like anyone… there's no one else. I was talking about you when I said there was someone else. Now I don't know if you like me back, even though they may say so. I am sorry just please don't cry." Makoto was glad that Haru’s back was to him. If not, he didn’t know if he would have been able to confess. He was embarrassed by his confession and he wasn't sure how Haru was going to react.

Haru turned himself around so he was now sitting cross legged on Makoto’s thighs. He placed his hand on his best friend’s cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. Makoto kissed him back, soon deepening the kiss when he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. They pulled away from each other when they ran out of breath. Makoto immediately covering his face and apologizing. Haru moved his hands away from his face staring at the mesmerizing emerald eyes before him.

"D-does that mean you like me too?" Makoto asked Haru who was now playing with his soft brown hair.

"Idiot, of course I do." He blushed as he said it. He was actually really happy and he knew that Makoto understood this. To others he may seem impassive but Makoto was always able to see through that, and that is one of the reasons why he came to love his best friend.

"Yayyy!" Nagisa shouted through the door. The boys both looked up in surprise as the door swung open.

Rin and Rei stood in front of the door, caught in the act of snooping. Nagisa on the other hand ran to the edge of the tub and congratulating the newly formed couple.

"Does this mean you two are together now?" Rin asked the two boys in the tub.

Haru just looked at the flustered Makoto before him. He nodded at Rin who looked content. "My match making skills are on point." He told Rei, nudging him in the ribs.

"You say that Rin-san, but your still single." Rei snidely replied.

"I am working on it," Rin snapped. He looked at Nagisa who had a cocky smirk on his face, happy at his friend’s comeback.

"What about you and glasses. You still aren't together, it's even worse than me and Nitori’s situation because you both know you like each other but just don't do anything about it." He blushed when he realized that he just admitted he liked Nitori

"Damnit!" He walked out of the room muttering angrily to himself. Leaving Rei and Nagisa embarrassed and looking anywhere but each other. Rei excused himself and soon after so did Nagisa. Leaving the Haru and Makoto alone in the tub.

"Haru, we should get out and make breakfast. They should be hungry from their long day yesterday." Makoto started to pick himself, but he was swiftly pushed down by Haru.

"I love you," Haru whispered into Makoto’s heated neck. He placed a kiss on his collarbone making the taller boy shiver from the contact.

"I love you too, Haru." Makoto gulped down his nervousness and brought out the words he had only ever said in his head.

Haru snuggled deeply into Makoto’s bare chest taking in his intoxicating smell. "You know, you smelled the same when you were a baby." Haru smiled at the familiar scent that was all Makoto.

"I am going to miss you as a baby, but you’re even better like this," Haru confessed. He was running his hands over Makoto’s built arms, he squeezed his muscles for emphasis.

"Ne Haru, we really should get out of the tub. I don't want to turn into a prune." Makoto stood up and offered a hand out to Haru who gladly accepted. They made their way to Haru’s room to get a change of clothes.

Makoto went to his drawer and brought out a pair of dry jeans and a T-shirt. He already had a designated area for his clothes since he spent most of time in Haru’s house.

The boys both turned around and changed, giving each other privacy to get out of their wet clothes. When Makoto was pulling his pants up he snuck a peek at Haru, but was embarrassed to find him watching him.

"H-Haru were you watching the whole time!?" He asked, embarrassed for being caught and also the chance of Haru seeing him naked.

"Just a little," Haru confessed, blushing. He slipped his shirt over his head and made his way to the living room where the other boys were waiting. Makoto followed closely behind reminding Haru that he was still wearing his wet swimsuit.

Haru was about to shrug it off, but his carelessness caught up to him. Stepping on a puddle he almost fell down the stairs, luckily he was saved by a firm hand tightly catching his.

"Haru! Are you okay?" Makoto exclaimed pulling Haru upright.

Haru ignored him and looked down at their connected hands. Makoto followed his gaze and quickly let go.

"Sorry Haru-chan I just got sca-" He stopped when Haru grabbed his hand again, but now he intertwined their fingers giving a deeper more romantic feeling to the small gesture.

"Let’s go... and drop the chan" Haru mumbled as he pulled Makoto down the stairs. They made their way to the living room hand in hand.

"Ah Haru-chan, Mako-chan, you’re finally out of the bath," Nagisa cheered. He walked toward the two boys inspecting their intertwined hands.

"So does this mean you guys are a couple now?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Makoto blushed and looked at Haru questioningly. He wanted to say yes but he was scared of what Haru would think. He was relieved when he heard his reply.

"Yes," Haru stated. He pulled Makoto to the couch and snuggled up against his broad chest. He looked at all boys pointedly conveying but one message.

_He's mine_

Rin brought his hands up in defense. "Yeah, don't worry about us. Worry about all the girls he's going to leave broken hearted at school." Rei and Nagisa nodded their heads.

"Now I am sure no one likes me," Makoto assured, more to Haru than to himself. Haru possessively grasped Makoto’s hand earning a pat from the gentle oblivious boy.

"You are so dense Makoto. I don't even go to your school and even I notice all the girls that stare at you." Rin insisted

"But Haru-chan has nothing to worry about because Mako-chan really likes you" Nagisa happily told Haru.

Haru gave a nod toward Nagisa, thankful for his support. He looked over at Rei who was seated in the corner. The blue haired boy was looking at Nagisa longingly. Probably taking what Rin had said earlier in the bathroom into consideration.

Haru caught Reis eyes, making the younger boy blush from being caught. Rei began to shake his head ready to deny anything that Haru was thinking, but before he could Haru zipped his lips. Rei nodded thankful that he didn't make a scene.

Nagisa caught this silent conversation. Completely aware of what was going on. He smirked when he met Haru’s eyes. Haru just looked at him impassively.

"So Haru-chan, Mako-chan, I think me and Rei will take our leave." Nagisa announced. He grabbed Reis arm and pulled him up. Rei was about to complain but was hushed by Nagisa’s small hand slipping into his. Nagisa bid everyone goodbye and pulled the silent red faced Rei out the door.

Rin, Haru, and Makoto all ran to the window, curious to what Nagisa was going to do. They were fully aware of Nagisa grabbing Reis hand. When they peeked out, they saw Nagisa and Rei walking side by side, intertwined hands between them.

"Looks like they finally confessed." Makoto pointed out.

"It's about time," Rin grumbled. He grabbed his jacket and gave Makoto a friendly hug.

"Well Makoto, I am glad you’re back, but I am going to go too. I got... stuff to do." He bid them goodbye and ran out the door.

"He probably went to go see Nitori." Haru pointed out. Makoto nodded, agreeing with him.

They looked around the empty room now realizing that they were alone. Makoto looked over at Haru not sure of what to do next. Haru however knew exactly what he was going to do. As soon as Makoto turned to him he caught his lips in his, meeting in a passionate kiss. Makoto hummed against Haru’s warms lips, making chills run down the smaller boys back. Makoto pulled away to ask Haru a question. "Ne Haru, do you maybe want to go on a date next Saturday? We could maybe go to the aquarium or the park." He turned his head away in embarrassment.

Haru ears perked up at the mention of water. He leaned over and gave Makoto a kiss on the cheek. Smiling at his shy gentle friend. "The aquarium. Meet at my house at 9," Haru muttered. Makoto smiled at him happy that he took the initiative.

"Looks like we finally found something to do then hang around at your house all weekend, eh Haru?" Makoto chuckled.

Haru agreed leaning his head on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru embracing him in a warm hug. "Can you spend the night again?" Haru asked timidly.

Makoto smiled feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. He looked down at Haru thankful for the boy who returned his feelings. "Yes," he finally answered when he stopped grinning. Haru smiled under him, happy at the day’s outcome.

"Idiot," he mumbled.

"Yes, but now I am YOUR idiot. Remember you said I was your boyfriend." Makoto reminded

Haru smiled at his remark.

_His boyfriend_

He liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a new fic of Haru turning into a baby, but that may be well into the future cause I have so many stories to finish. Anyway thanks for reading this really old fic I made a LONG time ago and sorry for the bad grammar and bad wording and just *sigh*   
> I honestly hope I have improved in my writing cause I look back at this one and I am like that meme of the guy with the pursed lips o3o   
> Well I tried to fix all the grammatical mistakes, but I know a lot got past me so :')


End file.
